See the Stars
by ohsehannie
Summary: Kisah si berandalan tampan yang jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang menarik perhatiannya. [Hunhan/School Life/Yaoi/Boys Love/Oneshoot]


**SEE THE STARS**

HUNHAN

.

Yaoi

.

.

.

Adalah Oh Sehun, berandalan tampan di Kwanghee High School. Ia terkenal sangat nakal sehingga guru-guru selalu kewalahan dengan sifatnya itu. Membolos, menjahili teman, tidak pernah mengumpulkan tugas, ataupun berani kepada guru. Sehun juga sangat suka mempermainkan hati wanita atau pun pria yang menyukainya. Ia sangat _playboy_.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Sampai kapan kau tidak akan mengumpulkan tugasmu hah?" Park songsaenim memijat dahinya dengan kasar. Dibutuhkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi si berandalan ini.

"Saya akan mengumpulkannya..." Sehun berucap pelan, membuat seisi kelas terkejut karena mereka tahu jika Sehun— "ketika saya ingin."

—tidak akan semudah itu.

"Astaga aku bisa gila menghadapi anak ini. Baiklah, cukup sekian saja pelajaran hari ini. Oh Sehun, saya akan menunggu tugasmu."

Park songsaenim pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Diikuti oleh Sehun yang tentunya segera ingin pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut.

.

.

.

"Luhan! jangan berlari!" Baekhyun mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidak berlari di koridor sekolah.

"Kita harus cepat, Baek. Kantin akan penuh dan tidak ada tempat duduk jika kita tidak cepat ke sana." Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti anak kecil ingin cepat cepat mendapatkan makanan.

.

Luhan telah mendapatkan makan siangnya, lalu pandangannya beredar untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Dan dia menemukan satu di dekat jendela.

Sebelum Luhan sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun menahan lengan Luhan. "Itu adalah tempat Oh Sehun, jangan berani-berani mendudukinya dan kau akan dapat masalah." ujar Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Huh? Oh Sehun? kenapa? lagipula itu hak kita untuk makan di kantin di manapun tempatnya." jawab Luhan sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk.

"T-tapi Lu!"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Ayo cepat, aku lapar."

Baekhyun pun mau tak mau mengikuti Luhan.

.

.

.

"Wah, Oh Sehun, lihat. ada tikus kecil yang nekat menduduki singgasanamu." Park Chanyeol, sahabat Oh Sehun itu menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan ujung dagunya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Matanya pun menangkap Baekhyun, siswa kelas sebelah dan sosok mungil berambut madu yang kelihatannya sangat halus. Tetapi sosok itu hanya terlihat punggung sempitnya saja sehingga Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil, ia pun menghampiri Luhan. Sialnya Baekhyun melihat Sehun mendatangi meja mereka. Ia tergugup dan wajahnya sangat takut. Seperti ada singa yang akan memangsa rusa.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapakah orang yang sudah tidak menyayangi hidupnya ini."

Luhan tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui pemilik suara baritone di belakangnya. Ia mendengus kasar dan tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Sehun sangat kesal karena kata-katanya tidak dihiraukan pun akhirnya mendekati Luhan dan mencengkram pundak kecil itu. "Hey kau! Ingin mati ya!"

"Aku hanya ingin makan dengan tenang, Oh Sehun! lagi pula apa salahnya makan di tempat ini. Memangnya meja dan kursi ini milik kakek buyutmu?" Luhan merasa kesakitan karena pundaknya dicengkram oleh Sehun pun melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap nyalang pada sosok tinggi berandalan itu.

Oh Sehun yang awalnya kesal dan ingin segera menggerogoti tubuh si mungil ini tiba-tiba membeku melihat sosok Luhan. Mata menyerupai rusa yang sangat bening dan terlihat binar di sana, rambut coklat madu sedikit ikal menutupi dahinya yang kecil. Pipi tembam yang terdapat sedikit rona. Hidung bangir mungil dan bibir yang kecil namun penuh itu seperti mengundang semua orang untuk mencicipi rasa yang sepertinya manis bahkan hanya dilihat saja.

Melihat Oh Sehun yang hanya diam membeku memperhatikan dirinya, Luhan pun kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terpotong oleh gangguan Sehun. "Pergilah, Oh! jangan ganggu aku dan jangan berlagak sok penguasa di sini!"

"Ada apa Sehun? kenapa kau hanya diam?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun karena sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam. Ia pun melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita pergi saja, aku tidak mood makan di sini." Sehun pergi meninggalkan kantin lalu akhirnya Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Heol! Daebak! Luhan! Kau baru saja mengalahkan si penguasa sekolah!" Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan seisi kantin pun menatap kagum ke arah Luhan. Sungguh hal ini adalah momen langka ketika si penguasa sekolah mengalah pada sosok mungil yang hanya acuh sambil tetap memakan makanannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Oh?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang duduk di bangku kelasnya.

"Lelaki bermata rusa itu tadi, siapa?"

"Lu Han. Siswa pindahan dari China." jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang selalu update tentang apa-apa saja yang ada di sekolah.

Sehun hanya diam, kembali memikirkan sosok mungil yang tidak takut pada dirinya. Bahkan lelaki itu membentak Sehun dengan mulut yang penuh makanan seperti anak kecil. Sehun tertawa pelan mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Anehnya, saat ini si penguasa sekolah itu tidak banyak membuat masalah lagi, memang terkadang ia masih sangat jahil. Dan target kejahilannya ini adalah seseorang yang diam-diam ia sukai, Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti Luhan di manapun lelaki mungil itu pergi. Luhan awalnya tidak peduli dengan sikap Sehun, tetapi lama kelamaan ia risih karena Sehun selalu mengganggunya jika ada waktu. Bahkan kini Sehun mengikutinya hingga ke belakang halaman sekolah. Padahal di sini Luhan ingin mencari ketenangan.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Sehun!"

"Aku tidak."

"Apa kau tidak ada kesibukan lain ya selain mengikutiku terus?"

"Aku sangat sibuk sekarang." jawab Sehun santai dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu pergi sana!"

"Ingin mengenal dirimu."

"Hah?"

"Itu kesibukanku."

"Dasar gila."

"Karena kau."

"Gila."

Sehun tertawa mendengar olokan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu lamanya lelaki itu selalu mengganggu Luhan. Bahkan sebutan berandalan sekolah itu hampir hilang pada Sehun karena pernah, Luhan menyuruhnya untuk belajar karena sebentar lagi akan ada diadakan ujian. Awalnya Sehun tidak mau, tetapi melihat Luhan yang fokus belajar, perlahan Sehun mengambil buku fisika nya untuk dikerjakan. Namun ia menyerah karena ia tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan guru sehingga ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

Luhan yang mengetahui itu akhirnya membantu Sehun untuk mengerjakannya. Ia juga mengajari Sehun soal-soal lain yang lelaki itu tidak paham. Sulit memang mengajari Sehun sampai paham, namun karena ternyata lelaki itu penurut, Luhan pun mudah mengajarinya.

Guru-guru di sekolah banyak berterimakasih pada Luhan karena setidaknya lelaki berandalan itu mau berubah dan nilainya berangsur-angsur membaik. Luhan hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian gurunya, dan ia mengatakan bahwa Sehun sebenarnya pintar namun ia hanya malas. Guru-guru juga meminta Luhan untuk merubah Sehun menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak berandalan lagi dan Luhan akan berusaha melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Mau main _game_ pulang sekolah, Hun?" tawar Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang fokus pada handphone nya. Ia sedang mengirim pesan pada Luhan. Luhan memang memberi nomor teleponnya pada Sehun minggu lalu dan itu membuat Sehun gencar menghubunginya.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan dengan Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas Park songsaenim."

Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan perubahan sahabatnya ini. Memang Luhan sangat luar biasa memberikan dampak pada Sehun. "Wah Luhan, kau berhasil menjinakkan singa hutan." gumamnya kagum pada Luhan dan diam-diam berterima kasih pada si mungil itu.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan lamanya. Saat ini Luhan sudah dekat dengan Sehun dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan gangguan dan terkadang rayuan-rayuan Sehun yang masih gencar mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga merasakan perasaan aneh ketika bersama dengan Sehun, namun ia tidak menganggapnya serius. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah perasaan nyaman ketika bersama dengan teman.

Luhan juga tidak jarang merona dengan rayuan-rayuan Sehun. Sehun selalu mengatakan dirinya sangat mempesona dan lelaki itu sangat menyukai matanya yang indah. Luhan juga menyukai mata Sehun yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

.

.

.

"Ya, anak-anak. sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping pada hari Sabtu besok."

Siswa-siswi Kwanghee High School sangat senang mendengar kabar tersebut. mereka bersorak gembira karena sangat menyukainya.

Tak terkecuali Sehun. Ia sangat senang membayangkan camping bersama Luhannya. dan ia sangat menantikan hari itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. kini siswa-siswi sedang bersiap memasuki bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat camping. Sehun melihat Luhan mengangkat bawaannya. Ia terlihat sedang kesusahan karena dengan tubuh mungilnya berusaha mengangkat tas yang sepertinya berat— bagi Luhan.

Sehun pun tertawa dan ia memasuki bus kelasnya sendiri. Lalu bus sekolah pun melaju ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Saat ini terlihat kesibukan dari beberapa siswa yang mendirikan tenda, ada yang bermain-main mengelilingi hamparan rerumputan luas yang amat sejuk. Pohon-pohon menari-nari diterpa angin seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Luhan menghirup udara segar. Ia sangat bersemangat hari ini. Ia selalu terlihat sibuk seperti mendirikan tenda, membantu teman-temannya menata barang-barang, dan lainnya. Setelah ia merasa sedikit lelah, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di depan tenda. Pandangannya menyebar melihat siswa-siswi yang masih sibuk. Lalu matanya berhenti pada sosok Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu sedang membantu teman tiangnya, Park Chanyeol untuk mendirikan tenda. Terkadang lelaki itu seperti mengumpat pelan karena angin yang merusak tenda yang belum sempat berdiri tegak. Ia terlihat memarahi orang-orang yang tidak ikut membantu. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba. Setelah melalui beberapa kegiatan yang melelahkan namun juga sangat mengasyikkan, kini mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran besar yang melingkari sebuah api unggun. Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin bermain gitar sedangkan siswa-siswi lain menepuk-nepukkan tangannya mengiringi permainan gitar Chanyeol dan Jongin. mereka juga ikut bernyanyi sehingga menghasilkan alunan lagu yang indah.

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang juga menatap padanya. Muncul senyum manis pada bibir mungil itu sehingga menularkan padanya juga. Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan ikut bernyanyi bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Ya anak-anak, ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan waktunya kalian untuk masuk ke tenda dan tidur. Besok kalian harus bangun pagi-pagi karena kita akan menjelajah ke dalam hutan sebelum pulang."

Suara Kim songsaenim menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Beberapa siswa mengeluh karena masih belum ingin tidur namun mereka terlalu takut untuk melawan perintah guru. Akhirnya mereka pun beranjak menuju tenda masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam dan Luhan masih tidak bisa tertidur. Ia pun memutuskan pergi keluar tenda. Ia bergidik lalu mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara malam yang begitu dingin. Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah dan ia melihat batu yang sangat besar. Ia pun pergi mendekati batu tersebut.

Luhan terkejut karena di balik batu itu terdapat Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batu besar itu sambil memegang sebuah minuman panas yang mengepul.

"Sehun? kau belum tidur?"

"Belum. Aku hanya suka kesunyian seperti ini. Sangat tenang." jawab Sehun lalu menyeruput pelan americano nya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur." Luhan melangkah menghampiri Sehun dan bersandar di samping sehun. Ikut menyandarkan tubuh pada batu besar.

"Kenapa malam ini tidak ada bintang, Sehun?"

"Ada."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit dan ia tak menemukan satu pun bintang. "Mana? Kau bohong."

"Kau mau tahu?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"E-eh, ya." Luhan sangat amat merona saat ini karena wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

" _Kiss me and you will see the stars_."

"S-sehun.." Sehun semakin memajukan tubuhnya pada Luhan sehingga Luhan harus memundurkan langkahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ia telah menubruk batu di belakangnya.

Sehun pun mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya pada sisi-sisi di samping wajah Luhan.

" _Love me and I will give them to you._ "

Luhan memejamkan matanya karena melihat Sehun yang semakin mendekat. Bahkan kini hidung mereka telah bersentuhan.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Luhan?"

E-eh?

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Sehun masih dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Kau tahu aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dan aku tahu kamu juga menyukaiku." Sehun menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mata indah Luhan.

Ya, Sehun benar. Akhirnya Luhan mengakui pada dirinya sendiri jika ia menyukai si pengganggu berandalan itu. Tapi Luhan masih takut jika Sehun kembali menjadi berandalan. Apalagi Sehun terkenal dengan sebutan playboy nya.

"A-aku..."

Sehun melihat keraguan di mata Luhan. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Luhan. "Aku janji aku akan berubah, agar aku tidak dikenal sebagai Sehun yang berandalan dan _playboy_ lagi."

Luhan menyerah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya pada lelaki itu."Y-ya, Sehun. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan berganti memeluk tubuh mungil itu." Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku berjanji akan merubah diriku lebih baik lagi untukmu."

Luhan pun tersenyum. Sehun yang melihatnya lalu membawa Luhan pada sebuah ciuman yang manis. Walaupun suasana tidak seromantis seperti di restaurant dengan alunan lagu dari biola atau lampu-lampu yang indah ditemani lilin-lilin kecil, atau sebuah buket bunga yang indah, mereka tetap berbagi ciuman di bawah langit malam yang seolah menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

.

.

.

" _Di mana bintangnya Sehun?"_

 _"Di hadapanku."_

 _"Kau membohongiku!"_

 _"Aku tidak. Lihatlah. Bahkan pancaran binar matamu lebih indah dari bintang-bintang. Mungkin mereka iri denganmu sehingga mereka tidak berani menunjukkan diri_."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Dengan tidak elitnya...

Maafkan jika ada typo(s) ataupun kata-kata yang salah atau lainnya.

Sebenernya pengen buat ficlet/drabble Hunhan eh tapi kebablasan word 1k lebih walaupun ngga terlalu panjang juga karena niatnya emang bikin ficlet. hehehe.

Akhirnya diriku membuat fanfiction receh sok fluff tapi gagal fluff. gatau deh ada feel atau engga.

Kalau ada waktu aku bakalan buat kaya drabble/ficlet gitu. Tapi kalo ada ide juga haha xD

silakan masukkan saran di review

Mari lestarikan ff hunhan yang hampir punah heuheu.

Thanks for reading.

 **Love, Hunhan**.


End file.
